Bedside Manner
by iloveromance
Summary: Niles reflects on the night that he proposed to Daphne when she was sick with the flu. A continuation of "The Proposal".


As I sat on the loveseat, holding Daphne in my arms, I still couldn't quite believe it. This goddess; this exquisite angel, had agreed to become my wife.

And to think that it almost didn't happen.

Why, if Daphne had gone through with her wedding to Donny Douglas, I don't know what...

I quickly pushed the thought from my mind.

There was no sense in dwelling on my worst nightmare, which thankfully ceased to happen. Instead my dreams had come true in tenfold. I didn't deserve her and she

certainly deserved someone much better than me. But somehow the Gods brought us together.

I still remember the first time I laid eyes on her...

I'd gone over to Frasier's- for what reason I can no longer remember- and as soon as I walked in the door, I saw the most beautiful vision imaginable;

A stunning, dark haired woman wearing a baggy shirt and black pants.

_This_ was the English woman that Frasier had hired to take care of Dad?

Incredible...

I stood there, mesmerized as though I had died and gone to Heaven... and for the past 9 years I've stayed there, loving her from afar...

Until now...

I could hear her sigh as she snuggled up against me and I couldn't help but wonder if she was anywhere near as happy as I was.

The night had gone perfectly, despite the sudden change of plans. I wanted to make this the most incredible night of Daphne's life.

But when she arrived at my doorstep, visibly under the weather, I had a change of heart.

I simply couldn't overwhelm her with the extravagant evening that I had so carefully planned.

I have to admit that the famous chef Wolfgang Puck was rather put off with me in light of the sudden cancellation, but he very graciously heated up a large pot of

chicken broth at my request.

When I was sure that Daphne and I were completely alone, we sat enjoying the silence along with the roaring fire in my fireplace.

However, I couldn't seem to overcome the guilt I was feeling in knowing that the woman of my dreams was ailing. Her complexion was red and blotchy and she

couldn't seem to stop sniffling or coughing. When she laid her cheek next to mine, I was alarmed at how warm she felt.

I had to do something, for I couldn't stand to see her like this.

"You're burning up, Daphne. I think you'd better go lie down." I said gently.

"The only thing I want to do is stay here in your arms, Niles." She sighed, causing my heart to swell as she kissed me. And oh, how I wanted that; to hold her in my

arms and never let go! But my angel was sick and, well... I 'm a doctor. I'd do anything to make her well again.

But first things first...

"I'll be right back, my love." I whispered, reluctantly pulling myself out of her arms. I went into the kitchen, sighing as the pleasant aroma of chicken broth filled the air.

Soup ladle in hand, I scooped the chicken broth into a bowl and garnished it with finely chopped parsley.

A bit extravagant for a simple bowl of chicken soup, but my goddess deserved nothing but the best.

Besides, it was pointless to let it go to waste. It seems that in his disgust with my abrupt decision to cancel the dinner that Wolfgang Puck had worked so hard to

create, he neglected to fully clean up the mess he'd made of my kitchen.

But I didn't have time to think about that right now.

Suddenly I heard the faintest hint of Daphne's voice and I pushed open the kitchen door, alarmed to find her aimlessly wandering around the living room.

The mere sight of it broke my heart.

As fast as I could, I rushed over and took her in my arms. "Daphne, are you all right?"

But to my dismay she shook her head. "Actually I'm rather dizzy and I suddenly feel worse than before."

I smiled, suddenly feeling mischievous. "Hmm... Dizzy with love because you know that you'll be spending the rest of your life with me?"

I immediately regretted my horribly lame attempt to make her smile with my careless remark.

But to my surprise, she slipped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "I do love you, Niles and I can't wait to share my life with you, but right now..."

She stumbled slightly and I caught her before she fell; a sure sign that she was weaker than I thought.

"Come on, my love." I said, putting my arm around her waist. "You must be starving."

Before she could protest, I led her to the dining room table and kissed her cheek before disappearing into the kitchen. I returned a few minutes later carrying a piping hot bowl of chicken broth. "This should help you feel a lot better." I said, placing the bowl in front of her.

Dutifully she took the napkin and spoon from my hand and within minutes devoured the entire bowl of soup.

"Thank you, Niles. That was wonderful." She said, smiling warmly at me.

When she rose from the table to clear the dishes, I began to protest. "Daphne, I simply cannot have you doing anything strenuous. Now, you need your rest."

I took the dishes back into the kitchen. I'd clean up the mess later. Right now, I had an angel to take care of.

I led Daphne to the guest room and pulled back the plush down comforter. "Why don't you lie down for a while and I'll get something for that fever of yours?"

"All right." She said weakly.

When I returned minutes later with two aspirin and a glass of water, I found her sleeping soundly, snuggled under the down comforter. She looked so beautiful that I

hated to wake her. But when I touched her cheek, the fever showed no sign of breaking.

I leaned over and kissed her, grateful when she began to stir. Finally she opened her eyes. "Niles..." She breathed, smiling at me as though I had just appeared.

I sat down on the bed next to her. "Take these and you'll feel a lot better."

After taking the aspirin, she sighed. "I hope so... Because right now I feel..."

"Shh..." I said, placing my finger on her lips. "Just relax and close your eyes."

I couldn't resist leaning over to kiss her.

This time she responded by sliding her hand around my neck and pulling me toward her. It took all the strength I had not to give into the kiss completely.

There was no doubt that I wanted her; God did I want her! But she was sick, and the only ethical thought was for her to get better.

And I did want her to get better of course. I loved her with my whole being.

"I love you, Niles." Daphne said, as though reading my thoughts.

Wow, maybe she really _was_ psychic.

"I love you too, Daphne." I said, never meaning it more than at that moment.

"I can't wait to marry you and be with you forever." She sighed before drifting off to sleep.

Once again my heart soared. I kissed her burning forehead one last time and walked out into the hallway; her beautiful words echoing in my heart.

If only she knew that I'd been longing to say those very things since the moment I first laid eyes on her.

But she was sleeping now, and I have an entire lifetime to tell her how much I loved her.

And yet somehow, I don't think a lifetime will be enough...

**The End**


End file.
